classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GhastlyKhaos
Hey Ghastly, How have you been? Just wanted to ask if you could upload some photos when you could. Thanks, James May (talk) 00:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Right, yes. I've been a bit busy with work, andI need to find the time to get the car out and get some proper snaps. I've got some good ones? from the MGB 50th Anniversary at Blenheim on my phone though, so I can '''try '''and get them up soon ;) Ghastly9090 15:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) MG Pics Hey there Ghastly, I see you quit Dragonvale Wiki. I hope that does not mean you won't be able to add some photos fo MGs such as your own here in the near future. Regards, James May (talk) 22:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure I will, but once again it's just a matter of me finding time, sorry! I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded them like I said I would, I've just been really busy both around and after Christmas. I really will try to do it soon (at the moment, it's being driven once a week to stop it from freezing up in the cold, so I will try on Saturday/Sunday if I get it out). Thanks for understanding :) User:GhastlyKhaos 17:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the speedy reply :) I don't mind if you don't really have the time to edit and I don't mind you haven't uploaded the photos yet. It has been a busy time of year for everyone, so don't worry! James May (talk) 17:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors) Hey Hey Ghastly, Thought I would drop you a message to see how you have been as I haven't heard from you in a while! Regards, James May (talk) 17:35, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :) Well, to cut a long story short, I've been really busy! I've only been back on Wikia for a few days, and even then I haven't been acheiving the standard of activity that I used to - either way, I'm gonna try and change that. I'm ridiculously annoyed with myself for still not posting those pictures, as I promised I would. I have them on my phone, but I haven't transferred them onto this laptop yet. I'll try and get it done ASAP, depending on how busy I am. How are things going here? :) — GhastlyKhaos (message wall) 18:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, I have been busy to recently. I have started a new job and with university taking up most of my time anyways I barely have much time to be on here. I too am trying to find ways to spend more time on here so that I can get things done, that I said I would. I have loads of photos I still need to sort through which you should see me doing over the coming weeks. Hope to see you around soon, --James May (talk) 20:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Hey Ghastly, How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while so just wanted to check that everything was ok. I have been pretty busy myself (as always) with lots of cool projects here in Cambridge. Some are university related whereas some aren't. Anyway I hope you are in good health and I can't wait to hear from you! Regards, James May (talk) 01:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC)